1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to employing a vortex tube to condense hydrocarbons and water, and more particularly, to a simple method and apparatus to permit preliminary separation of hydrocarbons and water from a pressurized gas stream leaving a separator at a well location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various applications of both the heating and cooling aspects of the vortex tube are known in the art. The current invention discloses a method and apparatus for condensing water and a plurality of hydrocarbons entrained in a pressurized gas stream leaving a separator at a well location. The pressurized gas stream leaves the separator during a first time period and enters the vortex tube. Through the cooling action of the vortex tube, a first plurality of hydrocarbons and water are condensed and sent to a first reservoir. The temperature in the vortex tube is not low enough to condense a second plurality of hydrocarbons, which remain in the gaseous state and are sent to a second reservoir for sale. The pressurized gas stream is terminated during the well recharge phase. This termination period occurs for a second time period. The ratio of the second time period to the first time period is generally chosen to be greater than unity (one), although it may be greater than zero.
During the well recharge phase, the vortex tube is not being employed. However, other actions are occurring. The use of a vortex tube in low pressure gas stream and a method to cyclically operate the same has not been contemplated by the prior art.
So, although the vortex tube has been employed in oil well applications, no prior art provides for its cyclical use, being on during the well flow phase and being discontinued during the well recharge phase. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.